From a Black Hole to a Heart
by Neji Kitsune
Summary: Read and you'll find out soon


This is my attempt at a Hogwarts fic with someone from America. We'll see how it turns out only time can tell. My Draco! *Guards him with herself, holding a katana* ^-^So, you interested? I thought you would! Now, let the story commence!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
It was a rather boring day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wiardry. Or so Draco thought, as he stared at all the occupants in the Slytherien common room. It was his 5th year at Hogwarts, but he expected something exciting. Crabbe and Goyle were out of school, expelled it seemed, for they're stupidity. Most of the people in the common room were first and second years.  
All of a sudden, a voice sounded through the corridors. "ALL STUDENTS TO THE GREAT HALL."  
Draco looks around, oh goody, an assembly. He casually walked out, remebering an insult to the trio of Griffindors. He leaves the three behind, walking briskly ahead, after hearing an insult from Ron. The whole school filed into the Great Hall seating themselves at their house's table.   
Dumbledore was standing infront of the teacher's table. Next to him was /what/?! There was a girl standing next to him, but not just a normal girl. She had dark brown hair down to her mid-back and brown eyes that almost looked like a dark orange. Her face had an enchanting beauty to it. Her clothes, were rather.....different. She had on a black t-shirt, that read, 'Freak'. She had on black, loose-fitting leather pants. Also, a black leather trenchcoat that reached right down to the top of the heel to big, black leather boots that had buckles all over it. On her neck was a spiked collar, that had protruding metallic blue spikes. She wore black fingerless gloves.  
Draco looked at her, strange-like, seeing if he was dreaming. That girl's shirts tells it all.....she is a freak. he thought to himself. She looked around the students, shyly. Then, Dumbledore spoke, "Hogwarts students! This is Rachel, an exchange student from Unipeg School of Magic in America. She will be switched to our school in the 5th year, so, Mr. Filch, it you please, bring out the sorting hat." After a few minutes, Filch came in, carrying the stool and hat.   
Rachel gingerly sat on the stool, placing the hat on her head. The voice of the sorting hat sounded in her ears, "Ah, you, you are from America, well I can't put you in Ravenclaw and Slytherien.......which one do you chose to go to?" Rachel thinks to herself "Slytherien sounds nice." All of a sudden the hat yelled out, "SLYTHERIEN!" The slytherien table erupted into thunderous clapping from the last table, obviously by the looks of her clothes, they thought she would be in the dark house.  
She sat near Draco, just infront of him. Next to her was Millicent and Pansy. But she looked ahead at Draco. "So....um...Hi....rather nice school, aint it?" she says looking around, admiring the decorations. "Uh...sure" he responds. Then Dumbledore speaks yet again, "Now! A feast in honour of our new student." After those few words, food, not just any food by American food appears on the tables, most looking at it strangely, few asking her what everything is. She ate Ribs and baked potatoes, and finished it off with a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream.  
After the feast they all headed towards their common rooms. Rachel ws chatting with Blaise. "So, whats on your schedule, Rachel?" she asked. "Uh......lesse.........Transfiguration, COMC, DADA, Charms, Divination, History of Magic, Animagus class, Lanuages, elements, Sorcery, Home Ec, Herbology, and Foreign Cultures. I had those in America, I guess they are new to your school from this year?" she told her fellow Slytherien.  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
A/N: So, sound good so far? I hope it does. Flames will be uses to fuel my bashing machine, in other word, they won't be tolerated. Reviews are always welcome a well as contructive critisim. 


End file.
